The propsosed Workshop will be held in New York City at the New York Hilton Hotel on April 3-4, 1975. This is immediately prior to the general meeting of the North American Division of the International Association for Dental Research (IADR.) The latter meeting begins April 5, 1975 in the same hotel; therefore all invited participants would be able to take part in the IADR meeting as well. This arrangement is convenient and eliminates the extra travel funding that would be needed for meetings held separately. Also, distinguished foreign scientists would be available for the proposed Workshop.